epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
God (EBF5 boss)
God is a boss in . He is found in the Temple of Trials, together with other Evil Players — as such, Appearance According to him, his true form is left unseen, as his current form is how the party imagined him to be: a golden cat around which a yellow aura appears every so often. His weapon is the Star Hammer and his armor is the Turtle Gi. Strangely, when defeated his color changes to reveal that he looks similar to NoLegs, but with his fur having a more purple hue. Overview God is a powerful superboss who must be dealt with very carefully. Unlike most foes who use elemental attacks that can be resisted, God will blast the party with potent non-elemental attacks. On the other hand, while not using element attacks, God does use many, many status effects. He's also capable of healing and buffing himself. To top it off, God gets two attacks per turn, which can seriously complicate matters. God has no or patterns (though Syphon will trigger Eat Bacon and Berserk will still give him a power boost), meaning that using them is mostly pointless (though Syphon can be inflicted to boost capture score on the turn you're gonna capture him). While God has a diverse set of status resistances, he has no elemental resistances. Feel free to focus on pure unadulterated power. God's is Epic. Unlike other Evil Players' statuses, it does not harm the players in any way, but buffs all their stats by 25% per turn; this does not cancel out natural (de)buff fading (by 5% per turn) and works in conjunction with it, totalling to 30% when the player has stat debuffs, or 20% otherwise. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |RdF1 = 50% |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Star Blast |Target2 = All |Power2 = 180 |Type2 = Magical |Element2 = None |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Spirit Bomb |Target3 = All Backup |Power3 = 850/15 300/15 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = None |Acc3 = 200% 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Limit Break! Requires a turn to launch and a second one for it to land. |Attack4 = Eat Bacon |Target4 = Self |StatusStrength4 = 80% 80% |StatusIcon4 = |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Also heals 2.5% of Max HP and removes Weaken, Tired, Curse, and Syphon. Both buff strengths increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Defend |Target5 = Self |StatusStrength5 = 80% 80% 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Notes5 = Also removes Poison and Virus. Both buff strengths increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also gives 2x Bless on Hard or Epic difficulties (1x before the v2 update). |Attack6 = Normal Attack |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 180 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = None |StatusChance6 = 33% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Swordplay |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 220/4 |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = None |StatusChance7 = 33% |StatusStrength7 = 3x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Swift Slash |Target8 = All |Power8 = 80 |Type8 = Physical |Element8 = None |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Blade Blitz |Target9 = Single |Power9 = 440/11 |Type9 = Physical |Element9 = None |StatusChance9 = 33% |StatusStrength9 = 3x |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Power increased to 720/11 when <49% HP. |Attack10 = Final Cutter |Target10 = Random |Power10 = 480/4 |Type10 = Physical |Element10 = None |Acc10 = 100% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Notes10 = Power increased to 840/7 when <49% HP. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack11 = Kamehameha |Target11 = All |Power11 = 360/4 |Type11 = Magical |Element11 = None |Acc11 = 100% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Attack12 = Shock Wave 1 |Target12 = All |Power12 = 60 |Type12 = Magical |Element12 = None |StatusChance12 = 33% |StatusStrength12 = 5x |StatusIcon12 = |Acc12 = 100% |Crit12 = 10% |RdF12 = 10% |Notes12 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Will cast Shock Wave 2 immediately after using this attack on Hard or Epic difficulties. Before the v2 update, the attack was Physical. |Attack13 = Shock Wave 2 |Target13 = All |Power13 = 60 |Type13 = Magical |Element13 = None |StatusChance13 = 100% |StatusStrength13 = 2x |StatusIcon13 = |Acc13 = 100% |Crit13 = 10% |RdF13 = 10% |Notes13 = Is only used immediately after Shock Wave 1 on Hard or Epic difficulties. Before the v2 update, the attack was Physical.}} Battle logic Start of Turn * If Summon Score ≥3; ** If Foe Remix is enabled → Summon a Skeleton Cat (it'll be 4 levels above God) ** Otherwise → Summon either a Cat Warrior, Cat Wizard, Cat Bomber, Cat Sniper, or Cat Ninja (it'll be 2 levels above God). *Summon score increases by 1 if there's only 1 other foe left and by 2 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of God's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning. 1st Action * If Spirit Bomb was launched → Spirit Bomb*; * Limit Break → Launch Spirit Bomb; * If Syphoned, or Weaken/Curse/Tired stacks ≥6 → Eat Bacon; * If Virus/Poison stacks ≥7 → Defend; * If Buff Score >2 → Eat Bacon (1/10), Defend (1/10) → Resets Buff Score to 0 if either is used; ** <49% HP → Blade Blitz (1/5), Final Cutter (1/5), Kamehameha (2/5); ** <74% HP → Blade Blitz (1/5), Final Cutter (2/5), Kamehameha (1/5); ** Otherwise → Normal Attack (1/5), Swordplay (1/5), Swift Slash (1/5), Star Shower (1/5); * <49% HP → Blade Blitz (1/4), Final Cutter (1/4), Kamehameha (2/4); * <74% HP → Blade Blitz (1/4), Final Cutter (2/4), Kamehameha (1/4); * Otherwise → Normal Attack (1/4), Swordplay (1/4), Swift Slash (1/4), Star Shower (1/4). *Buff score increases by 1 at the start of God's turn. 2nd Action * Limit Break → Launch Spirit Bomb; * If Spirit Bomb was launched on the first action → Nothing; * If Syphoned, or Weaken/Curse/Tired stacks ≥6 → Eat Bacon; * If Virus/Poison stacks ≥7 → Defend; * <49% HP → Blade Blitz (2/4), Final Cutter (1/4), Star Blast (1/4); * <74% HP → Blade Blitz (1/4), Final Cutter (1/4), Shock Wave (1/4), Star Blast (1/4); * Otherwise → Normal Attack (1/4), Swordplay (1/4), Swift Slash (1/4), Star Shower (1/4). * God's Limit Break becomes available every time he receives damage equal to 35% of his max HP. * Spirit Bomb only takes up God's 1st action if it was launched in the previous turn's 1st action, if it was launched in the 2nd action, God will still have both actions left even after the Spirit Bomb lands. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Normal Attack (2/3), Sword Play (1/3). Strategy For reference concerning God's interactions with statuses: When 6x Weaken, Curse, Tired, or 1x Syphon is reached, God will Eat Bacon. If 7x Virus or Poison is reached, God will Defend. Eat Bacon takes priority over Defend. Equipment God only uses non-elemental skills and has no elemental resistances or weaknesses, so you get a rare chance to mostly ignore resistances and choose your gear based solely on its stats and special effects. However, it is heavily recommended that you get at least some Dispel resistance on everyone, as otherwise God's Star Blast will strip you of the buffs granted by the Epic status. You should also have Stun and Confuse resistance to stop Star Shower and Shock Wave. You'll want to bring the Angel Mirror or Ancient Monolith summons against Spirit Bomb. Bringing Red Flybot will allow the player to invert God's buffs, allowing them to abuse his Defend and Eat Bacon abilities. Peta Drill This build is meant to abuse God's Defend ability. When God reaches 7 stacks of Virus/Poison, he will massively buff his defenses and apply Defend. This should allow the player to deal blistering damage with Giga Drill. Matt: Hyper Drill/Soul Eater, Necromancer's Helmet/Genji Helmet/Death Mask, Genji Armor. Genji Armor gives a 1.3x boost to Giga Drill's damage, Hyper Drill gives good Attack and stacks the boost to 1.6x, though Soul Eater has high enough Attack to beat Hyper Drill's additional elemental boost. Natalie: Elder's Wisdom, Blue Elephant. Elder's Wisdom can apply Enchant even through Bless, and Toxic can inflict 5 of the 7 needed stacks of Poison. Battle First, you'll have to survive a few turns while the buffs add up. Start with Protect, Barrier and Nine Lives, and debuff the boss' offensive stats to reduce his damage output to survivable levels. Try to keep up all the time to not lose the buffs when killed. ... * If using Weaken, Curse or Tired, make sure God doesn't get to start a turn with ≥6 stacks of any of them, or else he gets big buffs. Remember that the statuses can be drained with -, - and -elemental attacks, respectively, so you can inflict 6x Weaken and immediately use a Dark skill to drop it under the mark, for an example. * If using Virus to kill God, use Giga Drill after God defends, and preferably put Enchanted, Stagger and Bad Luck status on God. Heavy may help, but Giga Drill is only slightly Earth elemental so the boost isn't very big. * Spirit Bomb's damage is applied very slowly, enough to be able to kill a player with Auto-Revive, wait for them to arise and kill them again. As it is magic damage, it can be blocked by Enchant, so the Angel Mirror summon will come in handy. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. He casts Spirit Bomb on the foes, which lands on them in the same turn. Trivia *Unlike with NoLegs, it is possible to wiggle God's ears by moving the cursor over them. *If NoLegs has the Big Eyebrows or Fake Mustache equipped, God will have them on as well (this is an aesthetic change only and does not affect the battle in any way). On the other hand, if he has the Surgical Mask equipped, God's mouth will disappear. *Once the "Real Deal" medal (defeat all 5 of the Evil Players on any difficulty) is obtained, God may take the place of NoLegs in the opening sequence (right after the KupoGames logo). *The "Believe it" in his statistics description may be a reference to a catchphrase of the anime character Naruto. *God's appearance is a reference to the Super Saiyans in the Dragon Ball Z anime. There are numerous other references in his stats too, including the Kamehameha and Spirit Bomb, both major attacks in Dragon Ball Z **One could say that these references are intended to make God the counterpart of Zombie Goku, the slightly copyright infringing final boss of the original Epic Battle Fantasy. In a sense, as Zombie Goku was the first final boss, a godly version of him (rendered as a cat of course) is the final superboss in the fifth game, thus bringing the series full circle. *God references a line from Carl Sagan's Cosmos TV series when he is defeated: “A still more glorious dawn awaits. Not a sunrise, but a galaxy rise. A morning filled with 400 billion suns. The rising of the milky way.” Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses